From Whence I Came
by swornblade
Summary: Fluttershy has been an orphan ever since she can remember. But she knows there was somepony who took care of her. But she may not like the answer.


Most people think of me as the kind gentle pony we would never hurt a parasprite and has never been hurt herself, but your wrong. I never knew my parents, never once glanced into the gentle eyes of the mare I would call 'Mother'. I often wondered about who took me in and have asked the Pegasi many times if they knew me. I should remember who cared for me, I was 6 when woke up in the communal house in CloudsDale and not remembering my past, becoming shy and withdrawn. I don't even remember my name, it must have been 'Flutter' something though as the other fillies nicknamed me 'Fluttershy' because of my disability to communicate with others.

I spent my days practicing flying with my fragile wings, I could never get far. Imagine, a flightless Pegasus. I was the laughing stock of my class and the rest of the fillies in the Home. In all the years I have spent here most of the other

fillies have left, been adopted by a family. I was the only one who stayed. I called the head of the house Mother when the other fillies weren't around. I wished to know my past so much that I walked around thinking about it all day. One day, 2 colts were teasing me about my lack of flying ability. And a miracle happened, a pony, a filly in fact, stood up for me. It was a mare called Rainbow Dash. I'd seen her in class before, she came first in every flying test. 10 seconds flat for 100 metres if I remembered correctly. "Leave her alone" the rainbow pony growled narrowing her eyes to the point where the adorable filly looked threatening.

"Oh yeah?" snickered one of the colts "What you gonna do about it Rainbow Crash?" The other mimicked his friends arrogant tone. This made Rainbow angry, or at least I think, I was too busy trying to get away unnoticed.

"Ok then, I challenge you. To a RACE" said Dash, standing straight now so as not to show fear.

The two colts looked at each other "Ok then Crash. See you at the training course, 1 hour" the brown one stated, walking away, laughing with his friend. Rainbow looked down and sighed

"You ok Flutter?" She asked, actual concern filling her voice. Rainbow was the one pony that didn't call me Flutter'shy', I think she's my friend but I have always been too shy to ask.

"Y-yes, thank you" I said, well it was more like a whisper.

"Ok, good. Flutter, I'm gonna need you to help me with this race thing. Can you referee it? I need, wave the flag that means we can start?" She asked, turning around "O-of course I will" I stated, following her.

That next hour that I spent with Rainbow past quicker than any other moment of my life. It seemed to go in a blur. Speed tests here, then wing push ups, flying laps, every exercise in the book. Finally it was time to head to the track. Word must've git out as there was a crowd in the bleachers. I flew over the podium the I would wave the flag from and Rainbow and the Colts took there places. I stood frozen in my place on the small cloud. I gripped the flag tighter in my my mouth and quickly dipped my head waving the flag, signalling the start of the race. Both groups of Pegasi raced off, sending a hurricane of wind my way. I was so fragile and weak, I was blown straight off the cloud and sent plummeting to the ground. I attempted to flap my wings but they still weren't strong enough. I closed my eyes as I braced for impact. But it never came, I felt a gush of wind. Not from falling but from a pony, a young cyan mare in fact. I looked up as two small hooves hooked under my armpits slowing down my descent. Yes, it was Rainbow, but above her was an even more astonishing sight. Bright rainbow colours were spreading across the sky, filling it with all the colours of the spectrum.

"R-rainbow, you saved me...Thank you.." I muttered. Then it hit me. What about the race? "Rainbow, what about your race?" I exclaimed, well more like spoke at a normal level.

"I don't care about that Flutter. I got something better." Said Dash with a smile on her face, she turned her torso to the side, and there it was, her cutie mark.

"Wow" I said in awe.

"I'm gonna have to drop you from here, I can keep holding you up" explained Rainbow. The drop was only 2-3 metres, I would be fine.

"O-ok" I said closing my eyes and Rainbow released me and I fell. I tried again to flap my wings but again I failed. I would probably never be able to walk again after this. But for the second time the collision never came, there can no cyan pony above me carrying me up, but instead a group of pastel pink and blue butterflies, swarmed around my hooves, stopping my fall. The ground was so, beautiful. If I knew it was like this I would've fallen from CloudsDale years ago! Suddenly I felt the urge to look at my flank. And there it was! My cutie mark! The same butterflies that saved me, 3 of them, on my flank for me to remember forever. But I still wasn't happy. I didn't know who the ponies, or creatures, who saved me were. But I had a feeling somepony - something - was watching me. Staying in the shadows, a guardian angel watching over me.

3 years later

"Fluttershy my dear, I don't know what you want to hear. I didn't brew a potion, so stop this commotion!" Zecora explained for the hundredth time.

"But Zecora, your the only pony - zebra - you could've been able to block my memory! And I'm sure the Princesses didn't do it!" I said with despair in my voice. I was still looking for my mother, father and the pony who looked after me until I was placed in the CouldsDale Communal Home.

"Have you ask Twilight of your Query? For it is making me rather weary" stayed the zebra. I slowly left the hut thanking Zecora,

'Who blocked my memory then? It wouldn't be the princesses. It couldn't be. They wouldn't do anything like that to anypony' I though my legs leading me towards Twilights Library. I realised I was standing outside the hollow tree of which Princess Twilight called home. I knocked before hearing

"Come in!" Yelled from inside. I walked in slightly scared, Twilight almost never yelled, but now I see why. Books were everywhere, strewn all over the stairs and all over the floor.

"Twilight! What wrong?" I asked the nervous looking pony.

"Princess Celestias coming to see that I'm coping with being a Princess! And I need to STUDY!" She said hurriedly. I took a couple steps back, "I need to practice magic and clean and FRIENDSHIP oh no I forgot about friendship! That's what Celestia cares about!" She said falling to the floor in despair. 'The Princess is coming...Maybe she'll have answers..' I thought.

"Ok, then your clearly busy, I'll come back later.." I said softly.

"No! No it's ok Fluttershy, what do you need?" Twilight explained. I turned around and saw her already levitating books back into their places.

"Well, I think somepony blocked or wiped my memory when I was younger. I never knew my mother or father and can't remember who cared for me before I was placed into the Communal Home at CloudsDale. I've asked Zecora but she says she never did anything to me. And it couldn't have been her since she only moved to Ponyville a year ago!" I explained to a interested Twilight.

"Well Fluttershy, I'm not strong enough to block your memories and I was only a filly when you were so it's impossible that I did it. The only people old enough are Discord, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" the lavender pony explained "Why don't you ask Celestia when she visits me? I'll have Spike send her a message". Twilight started walking away to get Spike,

'The Princesses, no. They couldn't have. They wouldn't have..' This was taking over all my thoughts. Even when I returned to my Cottage I didn't greet my animals, I just went to the sofa and thought about what Twilight had said. I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by Angel Bunny pulling at my tail, demanding food

"Oh Angel, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I jumped from the sofa to feed my animals.

The next week flew past in a blur of thoughts, study and questions. I visited Twilights library everyday to look at my family tree. Then I remembered Pinkie saying something about a relative who had a book of family trees. I ran over to Sugar Cube Corner, and found Pinkie licking icing off her muzzle

"Oh Heyyyyyyyyyy Fluttershy! Want some cupcakes!?" She exclaimed holding out a tray of freshly baked cupcakes.

"Oh, no thank you Pinkie, I'm here to ask about your relative. The one with all the family trees?" I asked, looking at the floor, when I brought my eyes up to look at the pink mare, the tray was empty and she was licking her lips.

"Ohhhhhh that's not my relative silly! It's Applejack's!" She explained.

"Oh ok, thanks" I said walking out to visit AJ. Finally when I reached Sweet Apple Acres, I saw Applejack out the front, ploughing. The sweaty mare looked up

"Oh heya Fluttershy, what brings you round these parts?" She asked wiping her brow

"Well, I was wondering if you could take me to see your relative with all the family trees?" I explained.

"Oh, you mean old Goldie Delicious! Well I'm might sorry Fluttershy but Goldie passed over a month ago. But! We do have some of her old family trees. Come with me" AJ said walking inside. I followed her and found Applejack hauling a giant book down from a shelf. "So are we lookin' for grandparents, parents, cousins, long lost sisters and brothers, what you wanna know?" She asked with her southern drawl.

"I-I'm looking for my parents.." I said not really wanting to talk about it but wanting to know so badly. Applejack removed her hat,

"Oh, still lookin' are you?" She inquired. I simply nodded. "Well! I'll be glad to help! You don't know any last names do ya?" She asked, I shook my head. "Ok then this is gonna be harder than I thought.." Said the southern mare, already consumed in the book. "So...Pegasi..." She muttered to herself. After about an hour we had a break through "Ha! Gotcha!" Applejack exclaimed excitedly, I rushed over to see "Look! There you are!" She said pointing a hoof at my name, "Ok then let's she were your roots come from.." Applejack muttered tracing her hoof up from my name. "Well I'm sorry Fluttershy. There's nothin' after your name, it's scratched out..." She explained, sorrow in her voice.

"Oh, it's ok Applejack. Thank you for helping me..." I said, walking away with my head down. I still had no clue who my parents were. I walked past the EverFree on my way home. I had a familiar feeling, like somepony was watching me. I felt safe but scared at the same time. Could my parents be following me making sure I was safe? No, they would've made contact by now...

2 days later.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy?"

I woke to the sound of somepony knocking on my door and calling my name. I walked to the door, it was Twilight. I opened up my door,

"Oh hi Twilight" I said greeting the Princess.

"You wanted to talk to Princess Celestia didn't you? She's visiting today" explained the Princess

"Oh! I forgot! Thank you!" I exclaimed stepping outside and falling into step with the purple pony.

"The Princess is coming over to the library, we have to talk for a bit then I'll call you in, is that ok with you Fluttershy?" Asked Twilight

"Yes, thank you" I responded. I would finally find out if the Princess had anything to do with it. As we walked through the forest were I fell when I first came to Ponyville, I had the same feeling I'd been experiencing for days. The feeling somepony was watching me, keeping me safe. It was nagging on my thoughts, a memory waiting to be pulled off a shelf and dusted off. Vague hints at who I might be. But all I could see was yellow eyes.


End file.
